


Midnight

by jlpierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boyfriends, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpierre/pseuds/jlpierre
Summary: 23:57Almost there. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, meeting James’ eyes as he gave him a firm nod. He’d told he was going to do it, expecting to be talked out of it; if he had actually wanted to be talked out of it, he’d have spoken to Lily. Sirius somewhat needed permission, and he couldn’t get it off his boyfriend, because his boyfriend didn’t know.He had no soon-to-be father-in-law to ask, no mother of the groom. It was just Remus and him, with their own family they had made consisting of Harry, James and Lily.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> Happy New Year My Loves.  
> 2020 is going to be our writing year, and I'm promising to be more consistent.

Sirius had tried not to bounce excitedly as the clock hit 23:55, the glass in his hand now warm from his grip on it, the ice long melted.

The party had been in full swing for hours, the food having been picked at, and the cookies Remus and himself made were mere crumbs. The Potters' always knew how to throw a good party, and this one had been no different. Those who remained were buzzed and tipsy, those who had left to meet family or friends hadn't left an empty hole. 

His pocket began to feel heavy; the plan was suddenly dawning on him. He was rarely nervous, not in this way anyway. He'd been tense at his school football game, and when he had sat his exams; he'd been worried when he was kicked out, standing outside James' door not knowing what roof would be over him. But this felt different, it was a happy nervous, a weird, wrapping a hand around your stomach nervousness. Sirius wasn't sure he'd ever like to experience it again, but if it were due to Remus like it was now, he would put up with it. 

Remus, who had been busy being a hit with Lily’s new work friends, hadn’t spoken to him in an hour. Usually, he'd mind, Sirius finding himself going over to interrupt the conversation and offer his own hilarity, but it gave him time to think, to prepare. He didn't prepare much either, hadn't studied as Remus had done, didn't prepare for his first job interview, but this was different. It had to be perfect.

A loud laugh came over from where Remus was stood, and it pulled at the corners of Sirius' mouth. As much as his boyfriend pretended he wasn’t social, Remus always proved otherwise if the right topic was mentioned. Apparently, they must have been talking about literature, because if Remus was grinning like a Cheshire cat and making jokes, it had to be about a book. 

The smile on Remus' face was enough to warm a room, the excitement of the new year not even pulling at the corners of his lips yet. Sirius could watch him for hours, get lost in how beautiful, how kind, and how handsome Remus was. He often did, nearly slicing his own finger off when Remus hovered in the kitchen or forgetting temporarily what he was doing if a specific curl fell over Remus' eyes. 

It’s why he was in love with him.

It’s why he wasn’t talking to anyone, and watching the clock with the same intensity as he was watching Remus.

> 23:57

_Almost there._ Sirius ran a hand through his hair, meeting James’ eyes as he gave him a firm nod. He’d told he was going to do it, expecting to be talked out of it; if he had actually wanted to be talked out of it, he’d have spoken to Lily. Sirius somewhat needed permission, and he couldn’t get it off his boyfriend, because his boyfriend _didn’t_ know.

He had no soon-to-be father-in-law to ask, no mother of the groom. It was just Remus and him, with their own family they had made consisting of Harry, James and Lily. 

Sirius had asked Peter to visit, to return just for tonight. He knew if he weren't here for this moment, like so many other big ones, there would be no going back. But since Peter had left the company for _Mort's Department Store_ , claiming nervously he had work early at every invite; he realised he had to surrender ever being his friend again. Sirius wasn't entirely sure the wound had really healed anyway. The room likely would be more tense, frosty with Peter here. 

Even if he was the one less likely to forgive, he'd moved on from the betrayal just for his own peace of mind, but James' hadn't. Turning your back on ' _Potters_ ' was a stab to his heart, worsened by the fact Peter poached their clients. 

> 23:58

He placed the glass down, feeling for the band in his pocket before he began to move closer to Remus carefully. Smiling and patting those he passed, the room almost buzzing with the excitement of the countdown. The artist on the television had finished, the camera panning to the presenter who would point to Big Ben.

But Sirius wasn't arsed about the fireworks, the giant clock, of any part of London tonight.

> 23:59

Remus ended the conversation with a laugh, his eyes meeting Sirius’, and for a brief moment, Sirius _panicked_. Remus didn't like attention; Remus could say no. He could find the whole thing embarrassing, preferring something more low-key, and personal. Sirius had run off with this idea, the fairy lights over the conservatory, the balloons and ensuring he'd purchased Remus' favourite beers for the evening. He'd lied too, and Remus hated lies. He'd asked why Sirius had put so much effort into helping James this year, with the decorations and playlists, and Sirius had said because it was New Years, the end of the decade. 

But it had been a lie, and how he worried he wouldn't forgive him, even if Sirius knew Remus would. 

He swallowed the fears that began doubling, especially as Remus’ smile grew an extra inch.

“Pads, where’ve you been _hiding_?”

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, feeling it move down past his chest, freeing him as Sirius smirked. “Never you mind, Moony.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, playfully. “You coming for a New Year kiss?”

“Something like that.”

He waited, braced for the countdown, and it came as perfectly as he imagined. 

> 10.

Sirius felt for the ring, pulling it slowly from his jean pocket, thankful it hadn't got stuck like it did when he had practised. 

> 9.

He smiled, meeting Remus’ eyes—who had no idea what was coming. The nervous butterflies in his chest began to flap twice as hard, but Sirius ignored them. 

> 8.

Sirius began to descend down onto his knee, watching Remus' eyes for the change, for the acknowledgement.

Then they widened. 

> 7.

Remus’ face began to change, a mix of shock and excitement.

It was worth all the fears, the flapping wings in his chest, just for the image he'd captured for life in his mind—the one of Remus, floored by a surprise Sirius had created.

Something that never happened because Sirius always blabbed, unable to keep anything to himself. 

> 6.

Sirius’ knee met the floor softly, the ring being lifted to present it to Remus. His mind had gone blank, unsure of what the question was until he heard the crowd counting. 

> 5, 4.

“Moony, wanna make this dog a _little_ less lonely?

> 3, 2.

Remus grinned, neither of them noticing the room focused on them and not the television. No one was bothered about the fireworks, but rather the two men whose romance had captivated their hearts since school. The two men who they all loved, and they were all so happy for them because they had known before either Remus or Sirius that this day would come. 

> 1.

“Yeah, Sirius. _Yes, I will_.”

The room exploded, as did Sirius’ chest. Remus pulled him up from the floor, staring into his eyes, deep down into Sirius' soul before their lips found one another. The cold metal of the ring pressed into Sirius’ palm, centring him as Remus lost his fingers in Sirius’ hair as their bodies pressed together. 

Neither realised the cheers we're for them, not yet anyway. Both lost entirely in the other, far away in their own world. And they didn't realise until the ring slipped onto Remus’ finger, their lips parting as their grins mirrored the other.

”Happy New Year, Sirius.”

”Happy New Year, Remus.”

Both of their eyes were screaming with I love you that it painted the entire room in various shades of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find Me On Tumblr: [josiepierre](https://josiepierre.tumblr.com)  
> Or on Facebook at [jlpierre](https://www.facebook.com/jlpierrewriter/)  
> 


End file.
